


Safe {For Now}

by BenBitchops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #Skittles #Sciles #OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness was pulling you down. You need each other. You need the other to be okay. But you can't run away from the darkness within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe {For Now}

Safe  
{For now}  
The darkness was pulling you down, devouring you whole. You reached out trying to grasp at anything that could pull you back, that’s when you see him. Stiles. Screaming for the pale boy as he reached his hands out. Save me…please… But then he’s gone and you keep falling.  
____________

Pushing through the dark corridor your legs shaking as you searched for a way out. Tired hands trailed across smooth walls in search of a handle or such. Slowly your shaking hand found a knob. Pushing the door you winced as a bright light burned your gaze. Slowly Scotts lean form comes into view. This isn’t you… He whispers. You push him away as you spot your bloody form in the mirror. You can’t breath. This is you. You scream and it all goes black.  
____________

You wake your breathing labored, eyes wide with fear, and heart racing. Your mother isn’t home yet, the soothing thump of her heart beat missing from the house. You can’t think straight, so you take your phone, throw on your sneakers and go for a run to clear your head. Half an hour later you still can’t get the nightmare out of your head. It’s no use. Stiles…You need to find him, or at least see the pale boy. He himself can make your nerves tone down. So you set off in the direction of the Sheriffs house. You know your best friend always keeps his window open for you. Ever since the sacrifice. You shake your head as you pick up the pace. The faster you get there the sooner your head will stop swimming.  
____________

Pushing off the cold metal of your keyboard with a start, your eyes searching widely around. Just a dream. You run a shaky hand through your messy hair as you stand making your way to the mirror leaning against your wall. This isn’t you. You take in your pale skin, flushed cheeks, and the dark circles resting under your eyes. Shaking your head you grab your shoes and step out of your room. You can hear the old man snoring in the room across your own. Your sigh carries out as you jog down the steps, the soft click of the door as it shuts behind you wakes your realization. Where are you going? You know the answer. But it seems pathetic to go running to your best friend after a simple nightmare. You know the other boy barely gets any sleep either, but your feet carry you down the block non-the less. You need the comfort of his warm skin against your own. He’s your only hope. You pick up the speed the sooner you get there, the sooner the voices stop talking.  
____________

Growling low in your throat when you step into the mess ridden room and find only his clothes on the floor and his laptop open on his desk. Sighing you assume he’s gone to check on one of the girls (The nightmares have attacked their minds too) or for a run. You chuck your shoes off before sinking into the warm unused bed. You know he probably fell asleep on his desk again. The nightmares haunt him too. His mothers’ death still one of those dreams. You grip his pillow and bury your face into the softness; the spicy sent that only belongs to Stiles fills your nose. It’s calming, so it doesn’t take long before your eyes start dropping and your body falls limp with sleep. It ‘s good to feel safe.  
_____________  
You reach out and pull the creaky window up, you half expect the wolf to be waiting at the foot of the bed. But sadly his hunched frame is nowhere in sight. You take it upon yourself to tidy up a little, hoping to stay occupied till the other boy decides to show up. Sadly your lack of sleep takes over and you drag tiered feet towards the undone bed. Dropping face first onto the bed pulling the duvet over your form as your body sinks into the mattress. A content sigh filling the room and your wolfs sent fills your nose. It’s okay now. Your grip loosens on the pillow as you fall into a dreamless slumber. You're safe now.  
______________

The Sherriff looked rather curiously at his sons bed, not only had he not found his son but had instead found his boys best friend. A gentle smile curves his lips as he reaches out to ruffle the sleeping wolfs hair. Its fine, he knows exactly where his own boy is. He makes sure to leave a batch of pancakes and bacon for the sleeping boy before leaving for his shift. As long as they’re safe.  
______________

Mellissa blinked at the very interesting sleeping form of one Stiles Stilinski. Not that having the boy randomly show up at the McCall household normal, but her own son wasn’t laying over his friend. Shaking her head as she pulled the blankets higher on the sleeping boys frame, with a gentle peck to his head before grabbing her coat. On her way out her phone buzzed softly with a message. “I have one sleeping idiot. I’m sure you have the other.” Laughing cheerfully as she sent back her confirmation to the Sherriff. Her boys were safe now.  
______________

The out side world seems to slip away as the two boys slept away. Voices shushed and monsters hid away, for the wolf and his human were asleep. But deep in the shadows hid a demon like no other. A demon of chaos and strife, his wrapped face hidden away as the world began to slip away. For death has come…and there isn’t a force to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story...Uh hoped y'all liked it!


End file.
